


The Pain of Existence

by DigitalGhost



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Episode 19, Gen, I might rewrite this I dunno, I'm an Expert on Lloyd Angst™, It couldve been better, LITERALLY, anyway, lloyd has existential issues, off-screen moments, so could I, wrong place wrong time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalGhost/pseuds/DigitalGhost
Summary: When the ninja go back in time, Lloyd might not be there when they return.





	The Pain of Existence

Sand trickled in through the walls, tickling Lloyd’s toes through his special ninja shoes.

“Is the city sinking?” Jay asked fearfully, as the sand steadily rose higher, covering Lloyd’s legs. But his hands felt strange…

“Garmadon’s gone back in time to make sure Lloyd never becomes the Green Ninja!” Zane proclaimed, and the sand reached Lloyd’s hips.

“I can’t… I can’t feel my hands.” Lloyd said, the (lack of) feeling in his hands at last making sense.

As the feeling slowly but surely crept up to his wrists, he focused on getting back the feeling back in his hands instead of the conversation. He saw the other ninja jump through the portal, though, as that was the moment his legs buckled, and he fainted.

 

* * *

 

He was faintly aware Nya was carrying him on her own, but he was too out of it to process anything. He caught small snippets of conversation, though none of it came through to him, such as “get some rest” and “hope they come through”.

Soon thereafter, the voices disappeared, and pain seemed to replace the numb feeling in his body. It gently increased and decreased, but it definitely always there.

Then it hurt. The pain before was _nothing_ campared to this. All he could see, hear, or be was the pain.

For a few blissful moments, the pain disappeared, but as did he, floating free of all life and cares. He no longer had a name, and was binded to this world (or anything else) no more.

It was never that long, though, before he was called back to existence again, and the pain overtook him once more.

This went on for a while, being summonded back and forth between existence and the blissful peace between lives.

At last though, destiny decided to keep him here, because the pain subsided-disappeared, in fact- and he knew who and where he was.

He was Lloyd Garmadon, the Green Ninja, but as for when he was, let’s just say he was late for training.

  


**Author's Note:**

> ill probably eventually redo this, but i dont have time right now *hums to rhythm of Anxiety* anyway tell me if you like it plees


End file.
